my life again
by DEATHANDTAXES
Summary: Hermione's thoughs after the final battle


_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me_

My Life again

It strange really now it's over there be funerals of course and people wanting answers not that we give them.

Strange though that thought is from someone like me. But not all knowledge should be sort or shared, better it die with Voldemort .

My life is mine again after 7 years of running after Harry and keeping him out of trouble I am free. Don't get me wrong I would do it all again in an instance. From when I first saw him on the train he intruded me that little lost boy with wild hair and those green eyes and no idea who he was or what he meant to the wizard world.

You know thinking back on it know I did come off as bossy when I first met them. Though it was nerves more than everything and an overwhelming need to prove myself in this new world.

Though thankfully a troll in the toilet helped us get over that first meeting and from there I soon realised that being friends with Harry Potter came with its own set of issues. From philosophers stones, a giant snake in the cellar, escaped prisoners soul sucking demons, dragons and a pink toad with delusions of grandeur my whole school life was a like an advert for child endangerment .

I definitely think after all that I deserve a year off. Time to regroup and think about my future. Luckily due to home study and I lot of hard work I managed to get both GCSE and O.W.L.s. I mean it's all well and good learning magic but a CV saying helped defect a dark lord and no formal non magical education since 11 would not have got me very far outside of the magical world.

Luckily I was not the only muggle born who considered this and their ended up quite a group of us. Who would meet to study and support each other. Not only for work but against the attitudes of other witches and wizard towards so called mud bloods.

I was shocked when I first heard the word I mean I was a white middle class girl from a family who was financial comfortable. I mean hitting the glass ceiling was a possibility in my future employment but racism never. It was not something I had any experience of. Harry and Ron bless them had no really idea of what it was like Ron being Pure blood and Harry being the chosen one added a certain protection to the more harsh side of Hogwarts.

Even when it wasn't outright racism there was that underlining attitude of poor muggles what do they know. Take Ron's dad for example nice bloke wouldn't harm a fly and against Voldemort all the way but there is only much of 'wonderfully ingenious what muggles can do without magic' when talking about phones, ticket machines and plugs you can take before the urge to yell have wizards gone to the moon have they mapped DNA tries to take over.

And don't get me going on Ron disbelievingly shake of his head when I was talking about prejudice towards giants and werewolves though he thought I did not see it. That attitude is what probably urged me on with the train wreck that was S.P.E.W.

But despite all that I accepted this world as it came with my boys my friends though thick and thin we where together.

Even discounting sixth year I mean hormones, first crush, threat of death and the old wanting what other witches have resulting in the awkward crash that was Ron and all that with the half blood prince. Not a good year though luckily we made up. Good job to I mean how far would they have gone without my smarts and organisational skills they would probably get themselves killed in the first week!

That was a year trying to find soul parts not enough food the cold and the end to my first crush. Boy did I cry they do say the first love dies the hardest. But he just left just like he did in fourth year I mean what friend does that? And to top it off the only he way he found us was though Dumbledore's gift. What does it say about your personality when your headmaster who hardly knows you knew you would run off half way through the fight and would need help to get back.

I know he came back and said sorry and he agreed with me about visiting the Lovegood's but that was just to get back in my good books. I will never have the words to thank both him and Harry for getting me out of Malfoy Manor. But still better as a friend then as anything more as what is love without trust that that person will stay though the hard times.

Yes my life is mine again no more dark lords or death eaters trying to kill us just a normal life full of normal choices concerning A levels N.E.W.T.s, what should I have for dinner, what should I wear tonight should I have that second beer I am really looking forward to it.

Now all I have to do is convince Ron that one kiss when I thought I was going to die does not make a relationship. Yes I think it's time for me to use the most well used sentence in the history of the world

'It's not you I just think we would be better off as friends'

END


End file.
